


Just One Yesterday

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt weightless. He wasn’t flying, but he might as well been. Every emotion, every problem, every bit of self-loathing and constant worry, gone. He was free. The highest form of free will, without emotion to persuade or dissuade. A blissful emptiness consumed him, and he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Angel/Demon AU  
> (even though its not really an AU any more)
> 
> Title taken from Fall Out Boy "Just One Yesterday"
> 
> I don't own supernatural or the characters, just the words.

Dean felt weightless. He wasn’t flying, but he might as well been. Every emotion, every problem, every bit of self-loathing and constant worry, gone. He was free. The highest form of free will, without emotion to persuade or dissuade. A blissful emptiness consumed him, and he loved it.

Why hadn’t he given in sooner? He didn’t have to feel like shit for disappointing Dad or Sam or Cas. Well, the latest was giving him hell to make him care. He was currently under the angel’s watch, stalking the small area he had claimed in the devil’s trap he was forced into. Cas and his brother had teamed up in an ill-planned attempt to reverse the effects of the blade. Trap him, wear him down, and wait until Cas’s last drop of grace burns out so he can purify Dean.

“It’ll never work,” he called to the angel. Cas stood perfectly still, his eyes never leaving Dean. His vessel’s face remained stone cold and emotionless. But Dean could finally see the grace underneath, burning out at an ever accelerating rate and withering in fear and despair. Perfect.

“You think that once you’re zapped out you can shove some blood into me and fix this?” He gave a hollow laugh. “The man you knew is gone, and even if you turn me human I won’t be what you want.” Cas balled his hands into tight fists. Probably strong enough to break skin. “Dean’s dead.”

“I don’t believe you,” the angel said forcefully. The grace was stirring and curling around itself, compacting in a tight ball. “As long as you’re standing here, he’s alive.”

Dean smirked. “Well you can say the same thing for Jimmy. How is the little guy doing?” Cas froze up. Too easy. Dean twisted his face into mock sympathy and opened arms in a gesture of remorse. “Sorry. I’m all that’s left.”

The angel and demon stared the other down, eyes never shifting for a second. Cas was finally the one to give in, probably because he couldn’t stand to face the grotesque remains of his beloved righteous man. He turned his back to Dean, facing the exit of the bunker’s dungeon.

Beloved righteous man. Oh how he remembered and _oh_ how he was going to have fun.

“It’s a shame you never told me,” he began slowly. Cas didn’t move, Dean knew he was listening. There was nothing else to listen to. “Never told me how you felt. Now I knew you cared about me, and mean a guy can only die so many times for you before you're forced to realize it. But you can’t imagine my shock when you gave up the army of heaven, what, four years of work, for one man. Me.”

He could hear the angel draw out a shaky breath. Cas’s muscles became taunt, stiff, ready to snap. The grace was forming a denser and denser ball in the pit of the vessel. Dean gave a slow smile. “Because I couldn’t believe you were in love with me.” He heard a sharp inhale, low and soft, but still there. “When did you know? When you died for me the first, second, third time? The night I tried to get you laid? When I said I needed you? Maybe it was when you turned human and could finally understand emotions.” Dean gazed at the frozen angel. “Or maybe you’ve been in love with me since you pulled me out of hell.” Cas glanced to the side; almost unnoticeable, but undeniably there. Dean smirked. “Being in love with me for six years. How romantic.” He gave a small huff. “And tragic, now that I’m what you tried to save me from.”

Cas looked down at the ground and Dean let out a sinister laugh. “Pathetic,” he spat. “And even more so since I used to love you back.” He swore the angel stopped breathing. How delicious. “Figured it out around the time you started playing God,” he said as he slowly made his way to the edge of the devils trap. Nonchalant. Easy. The words meant nothing to him now. “I kept getting these urges to take you in my hands and never let go."Nothing. "Push you up against a wall and kiss the breath outta you." Nothing. "Throw myself into your arms and beg you to tell me it would be alright.” He laughed. Emptiness. “Scared the shit outta me. _You_ scarred the shit outta me. I was fully prepared to let those _feelings_ sit in the pit of my stomach for eternity. But now,” he gave a noncommittal shrug and amused grin, “I feel nothing, and I _love_ it.”

The grace inside the angel seemed to explode. Cas whipped around and charged at Dean, his angel blade gleaming against the fluorescent lights as it dropped into his hand. He raised his arm, ready to drive sword into the demon’s neck, but Dean smoothly caught his forearm, the tip not an inch from his skin. The two men’s faces were mere inches away from each other, both glaring at the other’s true face. Neither one could back away from the tension that had formed.

“Now, now, Castiel,” Dean whispered through a smirk, “We wouldn’t want you to do anything rash.” His eyes flickered to the angel’s lips, and he knew how to end this stare-off. Dean shoved his lips against Cas’s. For a moment, a split second, he could feel the angel move his lips beneath his, and a strange, almost pleasant warmth bubbled up inside of him. What was that? But before he could analyze what that was Cas was shoving him away, running out of the dungeon.

“Okay, run away,” he yelled after him. “Run away from me, just like you always do. I’ll just stay here. I’ll always be here!”

Cas shut the immense doors of the bunker with a heavy thud. Dean screamed after him. “You can’t escape me! When will you learn? _When will you learn?_ ”

And Dean laughed - loud and twisted and subhuman - at Cas, at emotion, at himself.


End file.
